Run away princess
by Ferret Love
Summary: Tohru is a princess who has run away. Kyo is rough boy who's a cousin of Tohru's friend. When they meet at a small family gathering expect sparks to fly. KyoxTorhu


**A/N This is my FIRST Fruits Basket Fic and I've only seen the anime so no Manga plots of characters will be here.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but Tomodachi-chan is. Tomodachi means Friend and Sakuranbo is cherry.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Goodbye Tohru-hime**

**Tomodachi POV**

Hi There. I'm Sakuranbo Tomodachi. I'm a maid in the Palace of the family Honda. I'm 15 and wait on Honda-hime. I mean Tohru-chan. She's my friend you see. But if anyone found out that she was friends with a maid like me I'd be kicked out. She told me to call her Tohru-chan.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Here are you're fresh flowers Honda-hime" I said bringing in fresh flowers for the princesses room. _

_The brunette put down her brush and looked at me smiling. _

"_How many times have I told you Tomodachi-chan. Please call me Tohru." She said smiling sweetly and taking the flowers. _

_She walked over to the window and put the flowers in a vase. She looked out and sighed. One day Tomodachi-chan I'm going to go out there. Into the real world." Tohru said longingly. _

_Another maid stuck her head in the room. She walked in and bowed at Princess Tohru. "Honda-hime your Aunt wants you" She said still in a bow. _

"_Tell her I'll be right there" Tohru said looking at the maid._

_The other maid nodded her head and left. _

"_Some day soon Tomodachi-chan"_

**END FLASHBACK**

And she did. Three days ago. I remember so clearly.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was late at night and I was walking the halls checking to see if anyone needed anything. I notice Tohru's door was open. I went in to say hi. In a walked and saw Tohru there in jeans and a normal shirt. Her aunt would have a fit if she saw her. I then also noticed that the window was open._

"_Tohru-chan please don't go" I said_

"_I need to leave Tomodachi-chan. I will never experience things in here" she said making her way to the window. _

"_I'll miss you" I said_

"_I'll see you one day." She said and with that the princess was gone._

**END FLASHBACK**

The next morning people noticed she was gone. They knew she had run away. She always wanted to get out. No one really made that big a deal about it. The royal family was always keeping things quiet. I just hope she's okay out in the real world.

**NORMAL POV **

**THREE DAYS AGO**

Tohru walked for at least and hour. She felt it too. But she knew she was nearing a town. It was near a city. She heard the night-time goers. Ones she had only heard about. She ran faster.

Brushing her way through some trees Tohru was face with the suburb. She smiled widely and brightly. She made it. She got away.

And then it hit her. She was alone. She had no idea what was going on or where she was. She was the freaking Princess for crying out loud. She heard a voice behind her.

"Hey you lost?" The voice was female.

Tohru turned around to see the girl. She was in a gang outfit and had blonde hair.

"I….I'm okay" Tohru stumbled out.

"It's not safe you know" Said the blonde girl again.

"I ran away" Tohru said bluntly.

The blonde girl removed the mask from her face and smiled at Tohru. She held out her hand.

"Uotani Arisa" She said.

Tohru shook her hand. And then remembered. She needed a last name. She said the first name that came to mind.

"Sakuranbo Tohru" She said.

"Uo-chan who's this?" Came a soft voice from behind Tohru.

She turned around to see a girl in all black.

"I'm Sakuranbo Tohru"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hanajima Saki."

"Tohru-chan here is lost" Arisa said to Saki.

"How old are you?" Asked Saki to Tohru.

"Ano I'm 17" Tohru replied.

"Great" Said Arisa smiling "So are we"

"No way" Tohru said looking surprised. There girls looked a lot older.

"Would you like us to show you around?" Saki asked in a soft voice.

**198357465jhger6**

Three days ago that's how the girls became friends. Tohru was staying with Arisa and her parents. Today Tohru was going to go to school for the first time. Of course they don't know that she's the princess.

"Tohru-chan come on" Arisa called from downstairs.

"Coming Uo-chan" Tohru yelled back.

They had gotten her enrolled so everything was ready. Except for the fact that Tohru had no idea what to expect.

"Hana-chan is waiting" Arisa said as Tohru ran downstairs.

The three girls walked to school and took Tohru to the office. They then led her to her first class.

They all walked in late and the teacher took a note from Tohru.

"Class it looks as if we have a new student. Please welcome Sakuranbo Tohru" The teacher said as the class listened.

"She has the same name as Princess Tohru" Called one from the back of the class.

Everyone looked at her.

"It's a strange coincidence" She said and everyone believed her.

**198357465jhger6**

So far the day wasn't half bad for Tohru. Sure she got a little lost but by lunch she was okay.

Tohru walked through the halls and nearly ran into a girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nearly knock you over" Tohru bowed in apology.

"Its okay" Said the girl but strangely when she looked up it was a boy.

Tohru gasped slightly and the boy looked around. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were a girl" Tohru apologised

"It's okay." The boy said cheerfully "People usually make that mistake. I'm Sohma Momiji" He said.

"I'm Sakuranbo Tohru" Tohru said

"You have the same name as the princess. And you're just as pretty as one" Momiji complimented her.

"Do you want to come have lunch with me?" Tohru asked.

"Sorry but I have some people waiting for me" Momiji said and he bounded off.

It took Tohru a little while to find where Arisa said that Saki and her wound meet Tohru for lunch but when she found it she saw Momiji eating lunch with them.

"Tohru-hime!" He called to her.

People's heads snapped up and looked at her. She cautiously walked over to them.

Arisa hit Momiji across the back of the head. Playfully. "Baka don't draw attention to her. Can't you see she's uncomfortable?"

"Why? Tohru-chan is a princess. She looks as pretty as one" Momiji said.

Everyone who were watching her diverted their attention. It was just Momiji calling someone a princess. Tohru sat down and ate with her three new friends.

"Tohru-chan" Momiji said

"Yes Momiji-kun" Tohru answered

"Do you want to come to a small family gathering I'm going to? Uo-chan and Hana-chan already agreed." He asked her

"Sure Momiji" Tohru agreed

"GREAT! You get to meet my family. I have one cousin whome i'm good friends with I want you to meet" Momiji said barely holding in the excitement

**END CHAPTER ONE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
